


My poetry

by Anonymouslygay



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouslygay/pseuds/Anonymouslygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this here is gonna be a compilation of all the poetry ((if you can call it that)) I write. There's no real point to this, but, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life

** Life **

 

 

I wish life was as forgiving as the beach  
No matter how many times the ocean is told to leave the sand  
The waves always come back to kiss the sand  
But then life would be too easy  
People leave  
And unlike the ocean  
They don't come back  
You can beg and plead  
But nothing  
They leave you empty and sad  
Unlike the ocean and the sand  
Life isn't as forgiving


	2. You're There

**You're There**

 

 

You're there at 6am when I don't wanna get up  
You're there at 12:30pm when I feel like I can't get through the day  
You're there at 3pm when I've had a long day  
You're there at 10pm when I'm not tired just yet  
You're there at 2am when I can hardly keep my eyes open  
You're there on the night when the sobs rip through my chest  
You're there when I can't be bothered  
You're there all the time  
That's why I love you  
And I can't stop it


	3. Just One Time

**Just One Time**

 

 

Tell me you love me just one time  
Tell me you need me just as much as I need you  
Tell me you'll forget tomorrow and be with me tonight  
Here's my heart and I hope that's okay  
I need to know this isn't goodbye  
I broke down my walls to let you in  
You took my heart with you  
Now I'm too busy rebuilding my walls to notice you never told me you loved me   
You never told me you needed me  
You couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow  
While I was thinking about today  
Once I'm okay again  
I'll realize you left for good


	4. Daniel Kyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For you bud. Miss you more and more every day. I'll see you again some day <3

**Daniel Kyre**

 

 

They say that time heals all wounds  
But in this case I'm not too sure  
They say that you're in a better place  
But what better place than being with the people you love  
What better than making thousands of people happy  
They say that the war in your mind is over   
That part I believe  
I just wish it never started in the first place  
I wish you could've gotten your chance at life  
They say I'll get used to you being gone  
But you took a piece of me when you left  
And you're never coming back  
I just haven't gotten used to you being gone yet


	5. I Want to Stop Writing About You

**I Want to Stop Writing About You**

 

 

I want to stop writing about  
But you're everywhere  
When I listen to my favourite song  
I hear you singing along  
I think about that one time we did that one thing while that one song played  
When I think of my favourite colour  
I hear you teasing me about how yours was better  
And I hear you laugh  
I wear my favourite t-shirt  
And I remember how it would always smell like you  
I wear my favourite perfume and I hear you say you love it because it reminds you of me  
I want to stop writing about you  
But your voice is in my head  
Your scent imprinted on me  
The feeling of you inked into my skin  
How your lips felt against mine  
How you felt in my arms  
How I felt like I was on Cloud 9  
I can't stop writing about you because you left when you promised you wouldn't  
So now I'm here broken-hearted wondering where I went wrong


End file.
